


Brotherly Possession

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is willing to share Al with others, but only so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 5/29/12.

Ed finally managed to stop pacing around the living room by the time Al got home.  Then again, he _had_ to stop; at the rate he was going he would have very likely worn a series of holes into the carpet with all of his scarcely restrained stomping about. 

He tried not to look nearly as perturbed as he felt when the front door swung open.  But then Al came inside and looked at him, and he found his agitation knocked back a notch.  It was sickening, really, the sort of effect the teen had by his mere presence alone.  

“I’m home,” Al said, stating the obvious.  He closed the door and leaned against it, carefully watching his brother’s face.

“Did you have fun?” Ed asked quietly.  _Too_ quietly. 

Al shrugged and kicked off his shoes.  “It was okay,” he said.  “She was nice enough.”

“Was she?”  Ed folded his arms, his expression sour.  “Well isn’t that just fucking terrific?”

“Brother…”

Al approached the surly young man and swept him into a firm embrace, smothering him against his chest.  “Please don’t be mad at me,” he murmured into Ed's hair.  “I have no intention of seeing her again, just like the others.”

The pissy blond breathed in the scent of his younger brother and exhaled on his neck most deliberately, which caused a shiver to run through Al.  “I’m not mad at _you_ ,” he insisted.  “I just wish that bastard would stop setting you up with people.”

That bastard meaning Roy Mustang, and people meaning the seemingly infinite number of young women he was introducing to Al on a regular basis.  Ed did not even want to _begin_ to speculate how that pervert knew so many females of a considerably younger age. 

The last thing he wanted to do was reveal to others the true nature of his relationship with his brother.  While they had faced a number of obstacles throughout the course of their lives, that was one battle that Ed was not quite ready to undertake.  And while Al had stated numerous times in the past that he had no issues whatsoever with people knowing he was gay, the problem, as far as Ed was concerned, would still remain--except that Mustang would probably start setting him up with eligible _bachelors_ instead of bachelorettes.  At least with the ladies, Ed knew that they held no interest for Al.  It was the only reason that he was able to stomach the situation now. If Mustang ever tried to find a boyfriend for Al, heads would roll. Oh, how they would roll. 

On a deeper level, where he was perfectly capable of being rational and mature, he understood that Mustang meant well.  Even though Al had his body back--and what a body it was--he was still very much a shy kid when it came to social relations.  And what could help to coax any healthy, red-blooded, presumably heterosexual male out of his figurative shell (which was proving to be just as difficult as the metal one) more than the attention of an attractive female?  But Ed and Al were together, in a years-long union that spanned from a tentative concept when Al was a soul bound to armor into a full-fledged physical relationship once he became whole. And Ed found that he was neither rational nor mature when it came to sharing his brother. 

Al belonged to _him_.  That's all there was to it. 

Problem was, he couldn’t tell anyone.

“Do you want me to stop?”  Al blinked at Ed, his large eyes pleading. “I will if you want.  Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Ed found his irritation quickly becoming a thing of the past.  Statements like _Just tell me what you want me to do_ tended to do that, because Ed could think of plenty of things he wanted Al to do, and none of them had anything to do with the subject at hand.

He supposed he didn’t have much room to call Mustang a pervert, after all. 

Maybe Ed couldn’t tell the world that Al belonged to him. The least he could do was make sure that _Al_ never forgot.

“Come with me,” he demanded.

Ed grabbed the teen by the wrist and led him into their shared bedroom, which was officially Ed’s bedroom on the rare occasions when they had company over.  He closed and locked the door--it didn’t hurt to be safe just in case--and then seized Al by the back of the neck, pulling him into a long and desperate kiss while eager fingers sifted through his hair.  They stumbled over to the bed and fell on top of it, bodies rolling, tongues tangling, hands fondling, and limbs intertwining, all the while rubbing against each other until their trapped erections strained beneath their clothing. 

They managed to strip down to nothing without tumbling out of the bed--something they had not always been able to accomplish during previous attempts.  Ed forced Al onto his back and straddled his thighs, staring intently down at him while freeing his hair from the band that held it; Al liked it down, and he was always willing to oblige him.  He bent down and kissed his brother again, slowly this time, plundering him with his tongue as their bodies shifted together.  Eventually Ed broke the kiss and started in on the teen’s neck, then worked his way downward, sliding along Al’s shuddering form until he settled between parted legs.

Al’s cock, hard and already leaking, was a thing to behold, and Ed wanted it, _needed_ it in his mouth the way that a drowning man needed oxygen.  He teasingly ran his fingers along the shaft, up and down and up again, delighting greatly in the tremble and hiss that resulted from doing so.  In the past, there were times when he had spent almost an entire hour or more toying with Al in such a way.  But as tempted as he was to do it now, he did not think that his own body could handle the wait.  Not tonight. 

He leaned over the edge of the bed and fumbled impatiently with the nightstand, cursing under his breath when the little drawer refused to cooperate.  Sensing his struggle, Al chuckled breathlessly and opened it for him before he broke off the handle.  Now with lube in hand, then on fingers, Ed turned his attention back to his brother.

“Wider,” he ordered, gently nudging a thigh with slick digits.

Al spread his legs. 

Ed lowered his head.

“Oh, Brother… Ohhhh… _Ohhhhhhhhh_ …”

Ed tried to maintain his composure as Al weaved fingers through his hair and proceeded to fuck his mouth.  It wasn't always easy going; Al was not small in the least and his exuberance had nearly been Ed’s undoing on more than one occasion, though he supposed that there were far worse ways to die than choking on his brother’s cock. He began fingering him with all the patience he could muster, twisting and curling into all that wonderful tightness until he was three fingers in and Al was practically screaming to be fucked. 

Easing inside of Al was agonizingly slow.  And absolute bliss.  A bit later, when Al arched up and wrapped his legs around him, Ed took the hint and began fucking him gently yet deeply, staking his claim to the teen’s body with each thrust of the hips. 

The bed rocked beneath them, not that its creaking was even audible for Al’s cries, which only increased in volume when Ed dipped his head and clamped down on the young man’s neck.  Al’s hands wandered down to Ed’s ass and gripped him tightly, urging him to go faster and harder and deeper inside of him. 

Sensing that Al was close, both by his actions and the way his cock twitched between them, Ed suddenly stopped moving, much to his little brother’s horror and confusion. 

“Brother?”

Ed pushed himself back until he was on his knees, raising Al’s hips so that they were still connected, and from that angle, he was able to stare down at him, splayed across the bed, legs still locked around him, cock impossibly hard against his now damp stomach. 

“This is mine,” he said, wrapping his hand around Al and squeezing.  “Say it.”

“Brother,” Al moaned, frantically bucking and thrashing beneath him.  “Brother, _please_.”

_“Say it.”_ Ed squeezed again, then rubbed his thumb along the wet tip of Al's cock.

_“Yours!”_ Al cried out, undone.  _“It’s yours!  Fuck!  Hurry up!”_

Ed smiled. 

Then he stroked.

Then Al came.  Hard.  All over himself.  It was a beautiful thing.

Ed hooked his arms around his brother’s legs, pushed forward, all but folding him in half in doing so, and fucked him relentlessly, pounding away at him until he just barely managed to pull out and spurt all over Al’s stomach and chest, grunting his pleasure.  Afterwards, the teen stared at the mess they made and reached a trembling hand towards it, rubbing it along Al’s pale skin, marking him with it. 

_Mine._

“You’re sexy when you swear,” he said, watching him with rapt affection. 

Blushing furiously, Al covered his eyes with his arm. “Shut up.”

Ed grinned and flopped down beside him, pulling him close.  “You are.  Can’t be helped.”

Al burrowed his face into the crook of Ed’s neck, embarrassed.  Sometime later, he finally spoke again. 

“Hey, Brother?”

“Hm?”

“I really will stop if you want me to,” Al said, twirling a lock of blond hair around his finger.  “Seeing those girls, I mean.”

Ed considered the offer.  “Nah.  As long as you don’t go falling in love with any of them, I suppose I can put up with it for now.”

“Okay,” Al said, crawling out of the bed with a groan, his torso slick with sweat and cum. “But.”

“But?”  Ed was perplexed.  “But what?”

The teen hobbled over to the bathroom door.  “You may have to… you know… _remind me again_ … who I belong to,” he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Ed laughed as the sound of running water carried into the bedroom.  Al was so unbelievably cute, even when he was being seductive.

“Remind him again, huh?”

Well, if he had to, he had to.

He would spend the rest of the night reminding him, if need be. 


End file.
